Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus and a control system that performs processes based on captured images.
Related Art
In recent years, an on-board system has become known that performs driving assistance based on images of the periphery of an own vehicle captured by a camera. However, when garbled data (data corruption) occurs in a read-only memory (ROM) or a random access memory (RAM) disposed in the camera such as this, an abnormal captured image is generated. As a result, driving assistance and the like may not be appropriately performed.
In this regard, JP-A-2005-33680 describes that an abnormality in a camera is detected by the luminance of a vehicle body portion of an own vehicle in an image of the periphery of the own vehicle captured by the camera being compared to vehicle-exterior illuminance detected by a sunlight sensor or the like.
However, even when the above-described method is used, abnormality may not be detected depending on the colors in the image captured by the camera in which garbled data has occurred. In such cases, driving assistance and the like may not be appropriately performed.